Fiesta de pijamas
by Kermosura
Summary: John y Sherlock se conocen desde muy pequeños, Sin embargo llega la temida etapa de la adolescencia, o lo que es lo mismo, la fiesta de las hormonas, lo cual conllevará a que John necesite aclarar sus ideas. TEENLOCK (summary editado)
1. Chapter 1

**EL PEQUEÑO PIRATA**

Tras los últimos acontecimientos, encuentro muy necesario para preservar mi salud mental poner por escrito todos mis pensamientos. Quizás así logre aclarar mis ideas y darle sentido a esto. Así pues, comenzaré desde el principio de todo.

Cuando cumplí once años mi padre tuvo la gran idea de apuntarme a clases de música. A mí no se me ocurrió cuestionar esta decisión, ya que no quería dar más problemas a mis padres de los que ya sufrían por culpa de mi hermana. Y además, esto suponía cierto esfuerzo económico, con lo que no podía permitirme desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Así que allí estaba yo, en la puerta de uno de los mejores conservatorios vestido con mi mejor camisa de cuadros y sin demasiadas expectativas. Observando como los demás niños iban y venían cargando con sus instrumentos. Me pregunté cual podría tocar, el piano era un instrumento que me parecía muy importante, pero caí en que lo más probable es que no pudiera llevármelo fácilmente a casa. Quizás algo más pequeño y barato, ¿el triangulo?, seguro que si lo elegía mis lecciones acabarían rápido. Y entonces fue cuando escuché una voz que interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-EL clarinete, concretamente el clarinete en si bemol-

La voz provenía de un niño algo más pequeño que yo, o eso reflejaba su altura. Aunque tenía unos ojos demasiado inquisitivos para un niño tan pequeño. Pero este efecto era contrarrestado por unos salvajes rizos negros que le bailaban de una forma adorable por la frente. Bueno, el caso es que este chico no esperaba una respuesta de mi parte y siguió hablando.

-Con el clarinete se toca solo un tono a la vez y en una sola clave, con lo que no te será difícil leer las notas. Además…- Se detuvo a observar mi expresión con esos ojos que me parecieron de hielo y que ahora sé que cambian según su estado de ánimo. Debió de encontrarme interesado porque prosiguió con su monologo- Además, a tu edad es probable que cuentes con una voz más grave que la de los niños con los que comenzaras a tocar, lo cual te vendrá bien para destacar ya que para este instrumento es preciso un registro bajo, así como unos buenos pulmones e incisivos fuertes.- Entonces me dirigió una mirada preocupada, pero se decidió a proseguir-Y lo cierto es que no es necesario que tengas un gran oído para tocarlo.

-Ah, gracias- Que aquel niño manejase con tanta facilidad tanta información me impresionó tanto que no me detuve a pensar en que había sugerido que no parecía que tuviese un buen oído.- Ha sido de gran ayuda la verdad, quizás hasta no haga falta que entre a clase.

-Vaya-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo que, normalmente no me dan las gracias- Dijo mientras se despeinaba con una mano los rizos y desviaba la mirada- Más bien todo lo contrario.

-Pues ellos se lo pierden.- Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, intentando que no se sintiera cohibido conmigo-

-Bueno, ahora tengo clase- Entonces cogió una funda de un violín y me dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño que me parecieron impropios del niño tímido que parecía antes- Soy Sherlock Holmes, el primer violinista pirata del mundo, nos vemos pronto.

Ahora lo recuerdo y me resulta increíblemente divertido. El Sherlock de ahora niega por completo que de pequeño tuviese estas aspiraciones tan estrafalarias. Ahora se centra más en averiguar "el tiempo de descomposición de organismos concretos cuando están bajo ciertas variables", o como yo lo llamo "meter una cabeza de cerdo medio podrida en mi nevera". Pero, me estoy desviando del tema.

Con el tiempo aquel niño se convirtió en mi sombra. Me seguía por todo el conservatorio mientras me explicaba lo último que había averiguado acerca de algún pirata en uno de los antiguos libros de su biblioteca. Porque aquel niño disponía de toda una biblioteca para él solo, además de sirvientes y un hermano que adoraba los dulces y que trataba de calmar las ansias de aventuras de su hermano pequeño. Yo ya era consciente de que éramos muy distintos, pero me daba igual. Gracias a él aquellas horas en clase se hacían increíblemente llevaderas. En cuanto a lo que él veía en mí, no sé que era exactamente, quien sabe, no lo sé ni ahora. Supongo que solo necesitaba a alguien que le siguiera ese ritmo frenético que sigue llevando.

-Buenos días Sherlock- Me lo encontré sentado en el suelo observando un folio arrugado- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Una lista.

-Una lista, ¿Qué clase de lista?- Parecía que hoy me tocaba sonsacarle la información en lugar de que me emboscase por los pasillos para exponerme su último hallazgo.

-De nombres- Se decidió a despegar su cara de aquel papel y su cara estaba completamente iluminada- Para un perro.- Le devolví la sonrisa, me senté a su lado y eché un pequeño vistazo.

-Veamos, Mozart, Joseph Bell, Paganini, Houdini, Orson…. – Vale, es un poco triste, pero muchos de los nombres de su lista no me sonaban para nada. Así que señale uno que me era ya muy conocido gracias a Sherlock.

-Me gusta Barbarroja-

-Barbarroja Segundo-

-¿Cómo que segundo?

-Sí, no me gusta el primer Barbarroja. Hubo dos hermanos que tenían el mismo apodo, pero no se parecían. El mayor, Aruj, estaba muy metido en la política. Mientras que a su hermano pequeño, Hayreddín , eso no le interesaba. Prefería dedicarse a vivir aventuras y a robar oro y naves.

-Sí, es más de tu estilo-Sherlock asintió y volvió a enfocarse en su lista- Pero, yo quitaría lo de Segundo, los perros prefieren los nombres cortos. Y, además, por lo que me has contado, en realidad solo uno de los dos hermanos fue un pirata de verdad.

-Supongo…. Supongo que tienes razón- Me miró satisfecho para luego añadir- Para variar.- Maldito crio.

Pero un día no vino a clase, ni al otro, ni al otro…. Y así pasó una semana y media. Pregunté a los profesores y no supieron que decirme. Pero logré que me dieran su dirección con la escusa de llevarle los deberes a ese niño que no necesitaba practicar para acordarse de cualquier melodía.

La mansión de los Holmes era enorme e intimidante. Pero a los once años ya apuntaba a maneras y no me dejé llevar por aquello. Y toqué el timbre.

-Así que tu eres el famoso Jhon- Su hermano Mycroft me estaba dedicando toda su atención desde que puse un pie en su casa- Ya que mis padres no se encuentran en casa, permíteme que te haga unas preguntas.

-En realidad yo solo he venido para saber si Sherlock está bien.

-Y yo estoy aquí para decidir si puedes saberlo- Estuve tentado de mandarle a la mierda, sin embargo mi preocupación ganó la batalla.

-Muy bien, que sea rápido-

-Ya veremos. – Se acomodó en su sillón, que estaba frente al mío. En aquella enorme y mal iluminada sala- Necesito que seas mis ojos en ese conservatorio, que me digas que hace y cuando lo hace. Que me expliques sus nuevas ideas acerca de su futuro y me ayudes a hacerle ver la realidad.

Ahora entiendo a que venía todo aquello. Pero me sentí tan molesto de que alguien pretendiera controlar a un niño tan libre y brillante como aquel. Es más, que quisiera controlar a mi amigo. Que no reaccione de la mejor manera.

-No. – Y le dirigí la mirada más desafiante que tenía en mi repertorio.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que nos evaluamos el uno al otro. No había mucho en aquel chico que me recordase a mi amigo. Era corpulento y tranquilo, todo lo contrario que su hermano. Quizás compartían un carácter algo arrogante.

-De acuerdo- Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su cara para luego poner una expresión de gran consternación- Es Barbarroja.

-Oh-.

-Si eres tan amable de acompañarme, te enseñare su habitación- Seguí la figura de aquel niño, a través de un largo pasillo, que debía tener mi edad pero que se comportaba como un adulto- Es aquí.

-Ya veo- En la puerta había una bandera pirata que había sido medio arrancada por alguien que no era todavía lo bastante mayor para alcanzarla por completo.

Ciertamente no estaba preparado para verlo de aquella manera. No he vuelto a verlo de aquella forma. Me lo encontré hecho un ovillo en una manta raída, que supuse sería de Barbanegra. Pero no lloraba como yo imaginaba, estaba completamente ido.

-¿Sherlock?, soy John- no sabía que decirle para arreglar la situación. Me decidí por la verdad- Te he echado de menos en el conservatorio.- Y no hubo respuesta

-Y así se pasan los días- Mycroft observó entonces las paredes y, en aquel momento yo también lo hice. Todas las fotos, los libros de las estanterías, todo destrozado, su sueño de ser pirata destrozado.

Y entonces tuve la idea. La maldita idea. Desde un primer momento deseché intentar razonar con él, eso ya lo habría probado su hermano. Además Sherlock no era un adulto al que se le pudiera dar una razón para no estar así y punto. Ahora quizás sí, pero entonces yo me encontraba ante un niño demasiado sensible que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la pérdida de su mascota. Como podría pasar con cualquier otro niño. Y quizás Sherlock necesitaba eso, que se le tratara como a cualquier niño. Necesitaba a alguien que simplemente lo abrazara y le hiciera sentirse libre para llorar en su hombro. Es decir, necesitaba un amigo. Vamos, a mí. Y encontrarse en un lugar acogedor y no en esa enorme y fría habitación. Asique decidí que era un buen momento para una fiesta de pijamas en mi casa. Aunque el ambiente no estaba para fiestas precisamente, pero para mí tenía bastante sentido en aquel momento. Y debió tenerlo también para Mycroft, ya que accedió enseguida a mi petición. Si bien antes realizó "varias comprobaciones", traducción para los que no conocen a los Holmes, averiguar hasta en qué dirección se cepillaban los dientes mis padres.

Cuando me había dado cuenta estaba en la parte de atrás de una limusina y con un Sherlock, que seguía sin decir ni una palabra, a mi lado. No sé cómo, pero consiguió mantener entre sus manos la pequeña mantita de Barbarroja. Y eso que había pasado por un baño y había sido cambiado de ropa a la fuerza por no solo una, sino dos sirvientas. Pero al menos estaba sentado erguido. Supongo que no se esperaba mi respuesta ante aquello, parece que, entonces, la lógica no era lo que me empujo a llevármelo a casa.

Le presenté a mis padres, conseguí evitar a mi hermana y por fin llegamos a mi habitación. Todo con éxito a pesar de que no conseguí de su parte mucho más que gruñidos. Y ahí estaba yo, a solas con él y sin volver a saber qué hacer. Mi mente se quedaba demasiadas veces en blanco al lado de aquel niño.

Si hay algo constante en Sherlock, por encima de todo, es su curiosidad. Comenzó observando los posters de las paredes, de deportes en su mayoría, un gran mapamundi, la tabla periódica…. Luego mis libros de clase, mis comics, mis cedes (ninguno de música clásica)… Hasta que su mirada se posó en un lugar que no debía. Yo, en un intento de culturizarme y no morir del aburrimiento en el intento. Me hice con unos comics antiguos titulados "Barbarroja, el demonio del Caribe".

\- No ha sido muy inteligente de tu parte dejar eso a la vista- dijo Sherlock mirándome con más odio que tristeza. Aunque, al menos había conseguido que me hablara.

-No es culpa mía -Yo no me merecía aquel odio. Pero suspiré y le dije- Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verte. No sabía que estaba pasando.

-Pues ya lo sabes-Seguía bastante enfadado. Y tiró el comic a la papelera de un manotazo. Movimiento que implicó que tirase la mantita frente a sus pies - ¿Te ha servido de algo?

-Si, para quedar como un imbécil por intentar ayudarte, al parecer- Me acerqué a él y recogí el comic para guardarlo en el cajón de al lado.

-Yo no te he pedido nada- dijo desviando la mirada.

-No, pero soy tu amigo- dije con la poco paciencia que me quedaba.

-¿ Mi amigo?-Me miró con su sonrisa más cruel- Los amigos hablan de cosas, y para eso hay que estar un mismo nivel intelectual. Y tú nunca me alcanzarás.

\- Eso no te parecía así cuando me perseguías por los pasillos.- Me acerqué de nuevo y recogí la manta frente a él.

-Te hacía un favor – Sherlock miraba para otro lado.

-Sí el de llenarme la cabeza de datos que no sirven para nada.- Le ofrecí la manta.

-No tengo la culpa de que el espacio sea tan limitado.- dijo bajando la voz progresivamente , mientras cogía la manta.

-Sabelotodo de las narices- me miró.

-Troglodita- le miré

Entonces sonrió, miró el trozo de tela que tenía entre sus manos. Y cuando volvió a mirarme ya le habían empezado a correr lágrimas por las mejillas.

-Ya no está John.- Dijo con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos nublados por lágrimas.

-Lo sé.- Me acerqué y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Era un perro muy listo- decía mientras comendaba a hipar - Se que solo era un perro pero era….

\- Tu amigo, lose-

-Tú también- dijo con una voz débil.

-Qué remedio- Y sonreí para mis adentros.

Estuvo llorando un buen rato hasta que cayó dormido. Yo me dormí a su lado no mucho más tarde. Y cuando era por la mañana me lo encontré agarrado a mí como una lapa. Aunque cuando se despertó pareció avergonzarse un poco. Pero lo conseguimos normalizar todo. Quizás demasiado, porque a partir de entonces Sherlock a estado viniendo a dormir a casa cada fin de semana desde aquella vez.

¿Y que tiene esto de malo? Se podría pensar. Se diría que es hasta adorable. Para comprenderlo debemos situarnos, hace no mucho, cuando yo comencé a darles vueltas a la cabeza. Porque, de nuevo, sí, la situación en ese momento era adorable. Pero cuando llega el momento en el que yo soy más que consciente de que Sherlock ya de niño adorable tiene poco, sino que es un adolescente de quince años. Quien además ya es bastante más alto que yo y que ocupa toda la maldita cama. Y que se sigue pegando a mí como una lapa. Las cosas cambian.

Porque claro, uno empieza a preguntarse cosas. Y a darse cuenta de que aquella situación muy normal no era. Es decir, ¿no debería preferir dormir con alguna chica, en lugar de contar los días para que llegase el fin de semana?... No , no debería, y no solo porque se tratase de un chico. Sino porque se trataba de Sherlock, de mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Yo no debía sentir nada de aquello por él y lograr preservar nuestra amistad por encima de todo. Con lo que decidí que lo mejor era explicarle que no podía volver a dormir conmigo y menos de aquella manera. ¿He mencionado que Sherlock había decidido comenzar a dormir en calzoncillos? Porque eso nunca está de más mencionarlo. Me estoy apartando del tema. La cuestión es que yo en aquel momento estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarle aquello a Sherlock. Y que lo nuestro fuera una amistad normal, aunque con Sherlock nada es normal.

-Sherlock- Susurré cuando vi que algo de luz se filtraba porlas cortinas- He estado pensando en algo.

Noté como Sherlock cogía aire y suspiraba sobre mi nuca. Y no solo no me contestó, sino que se apretó aún más contra mí espalda.

-Es en serio Sherlock-

-Estoy cansado- dijo con su una voz más grave de la normal. Con su voz ronca de recién levantado que solo yo tenía el placer de oír.- Mañana

Yo me resigné entonces a esperar un día más para tener la conversación, como me pasaba siempre últimamente. Pero no podía parar de pensar mientras que notaba su respiración sobre mi cuello.

* * *

 _Comentario de la autora_

 _En primer lugar gracias por llegar hasta aqui, espero que les haya gustado el principio de la historia. Llevaba algún tiempo con ganas de escribir una historia así. Tengo cierta debilidad por las historias de amor entre amigos de la infancia , así como por la serie Sherlock. Así que me decidí a juntar ambas cosas. Pense que sería bonito que Watson hubiese estado con él desde el principio._

 _En fin, por otro lado, lo cierto es que no suelo escribir mucho así que las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas. Y sus opiniones, tengo curiosidad, la verdad._

 _Nos vemos en el segundo capitulo._

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

**SI ES PLANEADO, ES ABURRIDO**

Como ya he mencionado, planeé e hice algún intento que otro de explicarle a Sherlock que la situación no podía seguir así. Las fiestas de pijamas debían acabarse. Dormir juntos debía acabarse. Sin embargo lo que ocurrió una de las noches más frías de lo que llevábamos de invierno no estaba planeado.

Me desperté con la luz del móvil de Sherlock apuntándome directamente a la cara, las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Perfecto. El caso es que esto ocurría porque Sherlock no se había molestado en cambiar de postura. Abrazado a mi espalda, pero con el brazo que le quedaba libre se estaba dedicando a dejarme medio ciego con el móvil.

¿Porqué es importante la postura que manteníamos? Pués porque en ese instante noté algo, algo que le ocurre a cualquier hombre cuando se despierta por las mañanas. Aunque a Sherlock no, no me explicaba como lo conseguía. Eso sí, tenía la seguridad de que no era así porque dormía tan pegado a mí que notaba cada maldita parte de su cuerpo.

-Buenos días- me dijo pegando casi su boca a mi oído, lo que conllevó que me recorriese un escalofrío.

-Será buenas noches. Necesito descansar- dije mientras le quitaba el móvil para colocarlo en la mesilla.

Pero esto no le molestó en absoluto porque decidió que volvía a tener sueño. Sherlock escondió entonces su nariz congelada justo donde termina mi cuello. Lo cual tampoco ayudó calmarme precisamente. Un momento, su nariz además de congelada esta húmeda.

-¿Sherlock?¿Estas resfriado?

-Obviamente. Secreción nasal, congestión… - gruñó mientras se apretaba aún más a mí- Y un dolor de cabeza horrible. Un futuro medico debería saberlo, que decepción.

Me di la vuelta, para encontrarme a pocos centímetros de su cara. No pude evitar pensar que en la cama los dos éramos igual de altos. Puse mi mano en su frente y comprobé si tenía fiebre.

-Puede que tengas unas décimas-

-Pues, parece ser que no soy el único con ese problema- Murmuró con los ojos aún cerrados- John- me miró entonces con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios- ¿Has tenido un sueño especial esta noche?

Y me dí cuenta. De que él se había dado cuenta. Así que tratando de salvaguardar mi dignidad me levanté como si nada y con la excusa de ir a buscar un termómetro.

-Es completamente natural. Es más deberías estar orgulloso – escuche que decía a través del pasillo.- En realidad el fenómeno que has experimentado ayuda a la revitalización y regeneración de los tejidos del órgano genital, preservando así su buen funcionamiento.

Así que tenía conocimiento de que eso ocurría. ¿Para qué?

-¿Has buscado información sobre eso? - No pude terminar la frase porque tras volver del baño me lo encontré sentado sobre la mesa de mi escritorio en calzoncillos y fumando. Hacía tiempo que ya ni se molestaba en fingir arrepentimiento delante de mí. Y tampoco le sorprendió que le arrancara el cigarro de la boca y lo tirase a la papelera.

-Los fluidos son importantes en una escena del crimen...-me miró fingiendo fastidio por arrebatarle el cigarrillo. Pero prosiguió- Mucho más primordial que saber que las estrellas son en realidad una bola de algo que no me interesa, pasando por no sé qué proceso. Igual daría que fueran los dioses de una civilización antigua vigilándonos para que no cometiésemos algún pecado.

\- Pero siempre sacas la máxima nota en todas las asignaturas, ¿no?- Creo que más que para pasar de curso lo hacía para que yo no pudiera superarle en ninguna asignatura.

-Pocas cosas hay más difíciles que aprender, quizás olvidarlas. Yo decido que archivar de forma definitiva en mi cerebro…

\- Si ya, quizás deberías almacenar, además de datos sobre las erecciones matutinas, que el tabaco no ayuda a curar el resfriado precisamente.- dije mientras le obligaba a ponerse el termómetro bajo la axila.

\- Para eso te tengo a ti- dijo dirigiéndome una mirada que podría llamarse cariñosa- Por otra parte, parece ser que la única fórmula para conservar la salud es comer lo que no quieres, beber lo que no te gusta, y hacer lo que preferirías no hacer.

\- Bueno , no siempre es así..-

\- Si esta el sexo…- dijo distraídamente.

-Estas algo monotemático.- dije, mostrándome demasiado molesto- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto el tema?

-¿Y desde cuando a ti no?- Debió de darse cuenta de mi gesto de sorpresa - No sé si te has percatado pero soy un individuo bastante observador John. Y soy perfectamente capaz de leer tu cara cuando nos cruzamos con alguna fémina deseable o cuando aparecen ciertas escenas en las películas. Por no hablar del patético nombre en "clave" que le has puesto a tu carpeta de porno, "Deberes de astrofísica".

\- La carpeta tenía clave.- Como si eso lo pudiese detener.

-Otra igualmente patética- dijo ladeando la cabeza, pretendiendo mostrar pena.

-Cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres?- lo cual fue lo peor que pude decir

-No, no. De eso nada. Vas a decirme que está ocurriendo aquí y ahora- dijo Sherlock mientras se bajaba de la mesa de un pequeño salto, para después inclinarse y mirarme cara a cara.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.- Cuando digo que me miraba cara a cara , quiero decir que ya no me hacía falta ponerle la mano en su frente para saber si tenía fiebre o no.

\- ¿Por qué me insultas Watson?, Quizás yo no sea el mayor experto del mundo en lo referente a las emociones humanas, pero soy muy consciente de que algo ocurre.- yo guarde un pequeño silencio aguantándole la mirada, hasta que la desvió para decir- Me siento frustrado. Se supone que los amigos se cuentan las cosas… ¿No?- Un golpe bajo de su parte. Pero no por ello menos cierto.

Muy cierto. No me valía de nada ocultarle la verdad. Y aunque lo hiciera y luego le pusiese excusas para no dormir juntos, vendría de nuevo otro interrogatorio. Y, además tampoco era propio de mí ser tan cobarde. Así que se lo solté, sin miramientos.

-Escucha Sherlock- Entonces me observó expectante, realmente no tenía ni idea de que era lo que ocurría. Que mierda.- En realidad, si que pasa algo.

-Evidentemente-

-¡¿Me dejas hablar?! Por favor- Pero esta vez tampoco pude continuar porque el maldito termómetro me interrumpió con la alarma.

Él mismo lo consultó, pero como sabía que no me fiaba de él me acercó el termómetro.

-Treinta y siete y medio. Habrá que vigilarte- Me volví para colocar el termómetro en la mesa. Mientras, Sherlock se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, de una manera demasiado ágil para su estado, y me invitaba a que yo hiciera lo propio a su lado. Y así lo hice.

\- Bien, necesito que seas directo y conciso- Lo cual era mucho pedir. Me sudaban tanto o más las palmas de las manos que cuando tenía un examen.

\- Yo… Estoy sintiendo cosas-

\- Eso no es ni directo ni conciso. Pero, bueno, por ser tú te doy una segunda oportunidad.- El capullo se lo estaba tomando a broma. Lo que era de esperar, en realidad.

\- Sherlock, estoy intentando hablarte seriamente y no me lo pones fácil-

-Vale, vale, tranquilo. Sientes cosas.- Yo intenté ignorar que puso los ojos en blando mientras decía la última frase. Y preguntó- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

\- Cosas por ti- Por fin me atreví.

-¿Por mi?- Parecía confuso-

\- Exactamente- Yo estaba expectante ante su reacción. Estuvo pensando un buen rato hasta que pareció que todo encajaba dentro de su cabeza.

\- Siete años.- Yo no le entendí en un principio- Siete años siendo amigos hasta que te has hartado de mí. Supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo- dijo con voz melodramática. Y luego me sonrió. Realmente, muy perspicaz no era para estos temas la verdad.

\- Vamos a ver.- Yo ya estaba bastante frustrado con todo aquello- Que me atraes Sherlock, que te encuentro atractivo.

Primera vez en mi vida que le vi tan estupefacto. No daba crédito a mis palabras. La verdad, yo tampoco me acababa de creer que se lo hubiese soltado así. Con que intenté arreglarlo.

-Pero, vamos que no tiene importancia.

Sherlock pareció de su ensimismamiento para decir.

-¿Pero tú estás seguro?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

\- O sea, puede que no lo parezca pero soy consciente de que no estoy del todo mal.

\- Ya, a la pobre Molly la tienes loca. Gracias a ella tienes las llaves del laboratorio del instituto siempre a tu entera disposición. Y ella solo recibe malos modos.

\- No cambies de tema. Eso no tiene importancia ahora-Hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano y continuó diciendo – El quid de la cuestión es que al igual, al estar en una sociedad en la que no está bien visto apreciar la belleza masculina, cuando uno mismo es hombre. Te sientes confuso.

\- ¿Crees que te lo contaría si estuviese confuso?- dije frotándome la frente.

-¿Y para que me lo cuentas?- dijo legítimamente interesado.

\- Pues para que dejes de pegarte a mí cuando dormimos y …No lo sé- Puse la cara entre mis manos- No lo he pensado mucho.

-Típico- dijo para sí.

-Ya te vale-

\- Bueno, ahora lo primero, es lo primero.-dijo con las manos entrecruzadas bajo su barbilla.

\- ¿El qué?- Me encontraba mentalmente agotado. Además debían seguir siendo las tantas de la madrugada. Era el mejor escogiendo los momentos. Maldita sea.

\- Asegurarnos de que eso que dices que sientes…- Ahora perecía algo mas cohibido y serio- Es real.

No tuve tiempo de replicar. Sherlock se abalanzó sobre mí tan rápidamente, que si no llega a estar la almohada en la trayectoria de mi cabeza me la abría abierto. Y Sherlock habría tenido algo más con que experimentar, supongo. En eso mismo estaba pensando cuando me percaté de cómo me agarraba las manos por las muñecas y me las colocaba detrás de mi cabeza. Yo podría haberme zafado, el es más alto, pero yo sé unas cuantas cosas sobre cómo luchar. Pero entonces dijo algo que me descolocó por completo.

-John, vamos a intercambiar fluidos- Dijo con la voz más profunda que puede poner un adolescente. Lo cierto es que no era la mejor frase del mundo, pero venía de Sherlock. El cual se acercaba tan lentamente a mi cara que me dio tiempo a observar el cambiante color de sus ojos con detenimiento. Nuestras narices se rozaron, cerré los ojos instintivamente, noté su aliento sobre mis labios y los entreabrí.

Y no paso nada. Ya no sentía su peso sobre mí. Así que abrí los ojos y me incorporé. Sherlock, seguía sentado en la cama, pero esta vez con los pies sobre el suelo y mirando la pared de enfrente fijamente

-Pupilas dilatadas, pulso acelerado, rubor en las mejillas- Oí que murmuraba.

Cuando conseguí calmarme, me decidí a preguntarle.

-¿Ya me crees?

\- Si, supongo que sí. -Sherlock seguía sin mirarme.

\- ¿Desde cuándo ocurre esto?

\- No sabría decirte un momento exacto.- No me gustaba nada esta nueva actitud por su parte. Deseaba volver a cuando se lo tomaba a broma y me daban ganas de matarle. Algo mucho más natural en lo referente a nuestra relación.

\- ¡Piensa!- dijo sacudiendo las manos. Realmente había conseguido alterarle.

\- ¡ Sherlock, no eres el único al que esto no le gusta!- Pareció que consideraba mis palabras.

\- Tienes razón- Se giró y me miró con una expresión más tranquila- Estamos los dos en esto.- Cambió súbitamente de expresión a una más molesta para decir- Ahora, responde.

\- Pues supongo que desde hace menos de un año-

\- Bien, ¿alguna situación concreta en la que sintieras estas…cosas?

\- Las cosas no funcionan así Sherlock.

-Solo quiero saber los detonantes.

\- Pues, son cosas como la forma de moverte. Cuando dices algo brillante. Tu olor…- Creo que no había pasado más vergüenza en toda mi vida- Cuando te acercas, por la noche, demasiado… Siento… Todo.

-Oh- dijo. El pobre parecía muy sorprendido y confuso.

-Sí. Y, no sé, a veces me miras de una forma que…- Quería echarme atrás con todo aquello. Pero continué- Que obviamente no significa lo que parece.

-Entiendo- Ya no parecía demasiado afectado- Y tú lo que quieres es no sentirte así, ¿cierto?

\- Así es.- Solo quería conservarlo a mi lado.

Tras una pequeña pausa Sherlock pareció llegar a una conclusión.

-Evitaré todo aquello que has mencionado entonces.

\- Bien-dije no muy convencido de nada de aquello.

-Bien- Cuando me devolvió la mirada fue cuando me dí cuenta de que le había subido más la fiebre.

\- Mierda, Sherlock- Le cogí la cara entre mis manos- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

\- Estaba ocupado provocando en ti….- Estaba evidentemente mareado- Cosas.- Terminó diciendo cuando lo obligué a tumbarse en la cama.

Le obligué a tomarse una pastilla y al cabo de poco tiempo pareció que le bajaba la fiebre. En algún momento, durante una de las veces que le tomaba la temperatura me agarró fuertemente de la parte inferior de mi camiseta. Me atrajo hacia sí y se acurrucó en mi regazo. A veces Sherlock parecía un ser humano, uno muy tierno, pero solo conmigo. Esto era lo que pasaba por mi mente mientras le apartaba el flequillo de la frente. Y entonces pensé que no quería perderme ninguno de esos momentos por tener que evitar nada que tuviera que ver con… cosas. Fue entonces cuando el verdadero problema salió a la luz.

* * *

 _En primer lugar gracias por seguirme, darle a favorito o por haberme escrito. Por cierto, os estoy respondiendo individualmente a las críticas, no sé si es lo que se hace habitualmente, pero bueno._

 _Estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo. No sé porque. Creo que tiene que ver con que sea la primera vez que prosigo una historia. Solo espero que a quienes hayáis llegado hasta aquí os haya gustado también. En caso contrario, como ya dije, una crítica constructiva nunca esta demás._

 _¿Qué os parece el camino que lleva la historia?_

 _Gracias por leer._


	3. Chapter 3

**LA PREGUNTA**

¿Por dónde íbamos? Sherlock en mis brazos enfermos y yo terriblemente confundido. ¿Verdad? Pues no, al día siguiente Sherlock ya no estaba. Además, por muchos mensajes que le enviase no daba señales de vida. Por lo que no me quedaba otra que empezar a asimilar que había conseguido justo lo contrario de lo que pretendía en un primer momento. Lo había asustado con mi estúpida ocurrencia de sentir cosas. Y decírselo. A una persona que evidentemente por muchos datos que conociese acerca del sexo, o relaciones, o lo que fuese, no se sentía necesariamente cómodo con la idea de que alguien tan cercano a él necesitase experimentarlas, y menos con él. Aunque le hubiese dejado claro que eso era lo último que pretendía.

Sherlock siempre venía a casa el viernes a partir de las seis, cuando yo salía de la facultad. Al ser el primer año y estudiar tan cerca de casa podía llegar a una hora decente a casa. Antes veíamos alguna película, del estilo de Amanecer cánibal, de las mejores según Sherlock. Siempre soltaba algún dato "interesante", como que en este clásico se llegaron a utilizar hasta mil kilos de tripas de cerdo.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación apesadumbrado. Pero ahí estaba esperándome el fanático de las tripas porcinas.

-Tengo un plan- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos e inyectados en sangre. Estaba visiblemente cansado, recostado en mi mesa. Con sus rizos más revueltos de lo habitual, su camisa blanca mal abotonada y llevaba unos vaqueros descoloridos muy arrugados.

\- Hola a ti también. – Dejé la cartera sobre la cama y me senté-Ya sé que cuando algo te preocupa puedes llevarte días o semanas sin dar señales de vida. Pero agradecería un mensaje aunque fuera. Algo.

-¿De verdad que tengo que hacerlo?- dijo entornando los ojos.

-¿A que te refieres?

\- A que siempre repetimos la misma fórmula. – Me miró como si con esas palabras fuese suficiente para hacerse entender- Tú te enfadas por algo irremediable, yo hago como si eso fuese a cambiar y que estoy arrepentido, seguidamente tú te das por satisfecho y nuestra relación vuelve al estado anterior a toda esta estupidez.

\- Porque vivimos en una sociedad, eso implica que hay normas para tratar a los demás…- dije mirando al techo con exasperación.

Sherlock se había levantado y sentado a mi lado sin darme cuenta hasta que me agarró de los hombros y dijo:

-Pero, nosotros no formamos parte de la sociedad, nosotros somos nosotros. Con el tiempo hemos elaborado nuestras propias normas- mientras lo decía se pegaba más y más a mí, pero cambió su expresión.- A este tipo de cosas te referías ayer, ¿no?- se echó hacia atrás pero seguía a mi lado.

\- Si- dije un poco ruborizado- Bueno, dijiste algo de un plan.

\- Es bastante simple en realidad. Pero necesito información de tu parte.- yo asentí invitándole a continuar- En primer lugar, solo para que quede claro, ¿eres bisexual?

Yo abrí los ojos como platos y le contesté.

-Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Gay?- dijo con total tranquilidad.

\- ¡No!

\- Eso no tendría nada de malo.

-Lo sé- dije frotándome las sienes.

\- John, supongo que no te has percatado, pero tengo pene. Y si dices que te gusto, eso equivale a que te gustan, por lo menos, los hombres.

-No, los hombres no. Me gustas tú.- seguía siendo muy extraño hablar de aquello.

\- Y las mujeres.- dijo como si no me hubiese medio declarado por segunda vez.

\- Si… Tú y las mujeres.- dije resignado.

\- De acuerdo- dijo nada convencido.- Con ese supuesto, ¿Qué tipo de mujeres crees que te gustan?

-¿Creo?

\- Tú crees que te gustan dulces y adorables. Pero en realidad te gustan peligrosas y dominantes.- dijo con total convicción- Solo quiero asegurarme de lo primero, no solemos hablar de estos temas.

\- Vale, se acabó el interrogatorio.- dije crispado- No puedes ir suponiendo ese tipo de cosas Sherlock. Es como si yo supusiera que eres gay o algo así.- entonces desvió la mirada- ¿Lo eres?

\- Eso no tiene ninguna importancia en este momento.- me volvió mirar como si se sintiera atacado- Yo no soy como tú, no pienso en esas cosas.

\- Bueno, la semana pasada parecías muy interesado en esos temas- ¿Me estaba echando en cara que fuese humano?

\- Conozco esos temas- dijo con una voz amenazante y prosiguió diciendo casi sin respirar- Las pupilas se dilatan, el corazón empieza correr, la temperatura y la presión sanguínea se elevan, las arterias se contraen, todas las glándulas segregan fluidos… Es asqueroso y no me interesa.

\- Vale, creo que lo has dejado claro.- ¿Pero en que estaba pensando sintiéndome atraído por el único adolescente del planeta al que le interesaba más la teoría que la práctica en cuanto al sexo?

\- Tengo que irme, nos vemos este lunes.- dijo , yendo en dirección a la puerta.

-¿El lunes?- ¿Más sorpresas?

-Si, vas a enseñarme la facultad.- dijo dando un portazo.

Al menos le había visto e iba a verle otra vez esa misma semana. ¿No? Todo aquello era un maldito desastre. Yo solo quería que no fuera medio desnudo por ahí y que durmiese en un colchón a parte o algo así. Pero tendría que haberlo visto venir.

El lunes por la mañana me vino a buscar una limusina que me era conocida. Sherlock estaba en su interior. Iba vestido de forma muy diferente a la habitual, el siempre llevaba camisas y como mucho un vaquero oscuro. También me fijé en que ya no parecía en absoluto cansado. Estaba estratégicamente despeinado, llevaba unos vaqueros negros desgastados y una camiseta morada de manga corta quizás demasiado estrecha. Pero que hacía que sus ojos fueran aún más azules que normalmente. Y en ellos estaba deleitándome cuando supuse que era buena idea preguntar a que venía aquello.

-Soy un joven brillante, dicen que debería pensar en mi futuro. Y presumo que visitar la facultad de medicina puede ayudarme para este propósito.- dijo leyéndome el pensamiento y mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

-¿De verdad que tenemos que hacer esto?- dije cruzando los brazos y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Tú me das una explicación demasiado elaborada y evidentemente falsa. Yo hago como que me la creo, porque sé que no me vas a responder. Y tú quedas como si fueses el ser más inteligente de la tierra. – Intentó permanecer serio, pero entonces me sonrió como solo me sonríe a mí, no solo con los labios, sino con sus ojos. Entonces nos sostuvimos la mirada un breve instante, en el que me dio un escalofrío. Eran esos momentos los que nos quería cambiar por nada.

Sólo es química- escuché que murmuraba mientras salía de la limusina- ¡Vamos John!

Supuse que ya quedaba menos para descubrir su plan.

Entramos en la primera clase con casi un cuarto de hora de antelación. Aún así muchos de los asientos estaban ocupados, era una facultad pequeña y muchas veces podía tocarte sentarte en el suelo. Yo, por el momento solo me relacionaba con un pequeño grupo de estudio que habíamos formado el primer día de clase por pura necesidad. Y como todavía no había llegado ninguno, entre Sherlock y yo les guardamos el sitio. Miré distraídamente la sala mientras esperaba a que aparecieran. Me sorprendí entonces al observar que la mayoría de las chicas, por no decir todas, miraban de vez en cuando en nuestra dirección. Concretamente hacia Sherlock, el cual ni se inmutaba.

-Eres muy popular- le señalé dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, una sola frase de mi parte y perderán el interés- dijo colocado las piernas sobra la mesa.

-No tiene por qué ser así- Sherlock me dirigió entonces una mirada cansada. Parecía que iba a contradecirme cuando entraron Mary y Lestrade, seguidos por Clara.

\- ¡Aquí!- levanté el brazo para hacerme ver y señalé nuestros asientos.

La primera en acercarse fue Mary, quien se dirigió directamente a Sherlock.

-Soy Mary- le dedicó una sonrisa- ¿Eres nuevo? Llamas demasiado la atención como para no recordarte.

\- Creo que es evidente que por mi edad eso no es posible- yo ya me estaba lamentando haberle presentado a nadie cuando puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y le respondió- Pero gracias por insinuarlo. Encantado de conocerte.

\- Bienes de oyente entonces- dijo Clara tímidamente tras Lestrade.

\- Pues vaya día has elegido, el señor Withey hará que entres en un coma profundo-comentó Lestrade.

\- Supongo que hemos hecho bien sentándonos al fondo entonces- Sherlock estaba encantador, demasiado diría yo, daba escalofríos. Normalmente en cuanto le presentaba a alguien hacía alguna de sus deducciones y conseguía que huyeran.

Y en aquel momento realizó una acción que sí que daba miedo. Cuando el profesor entró, Sherlock apartó la silla que estaba al lado de su sitio e invitó amablemente a Mary a sentarse a su lado. Quien estaba encantada, por cierto.

Ambos estuvieron hablando todo el rato en susurros. Yo no sabía que pensar. No sabía si lo que sentía eran celos o es que no lograba comprender que estaba ocurriendo. Nunca había visto a Sherlock interesado en conocer a nadie. Y hasta hace poco había dejado muy claro que las prácticas, digamos románticas, no le atraían en absoluto. Quizás solo se refería a mí.

Ese día teníamos un par de clases más, durante las cuales se repitió la misma situación. Las horas se me hicieron eternas. Y cuando todo parecía que llegaba a su fin, escuché que Mary se despedía de Sherlock diciéndole lo siguiente.

-Nos vemos esta noche- entonces me miró a mí-Y nosotros también, por supuesto.- dijo ensanchando una sonrisa.

Cuando se alejó de nosotros, tuve que preguntar.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Que esta noche hay fiesta en mi casa.- me guiñó el ojo.

-No me vas a decir que estas tramando, ¿verdad?

\- No- dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Y aún así sabes de sobra que accederé a lo que tú me digas.- le miré con cariño.

-Así es.-dijo desviando la mirada.

-Pues ahorremos tiempo y esfuerzo.- dije mientras caminábamos hacia la limusina- A cambiarnos que al parecer hoy hay una fiesta a la que acudir.

-Mejor nos vemos allí directamente- dijo entrando en la limusina- Hasta esta noche, a las once.

Supuse que me tocaba volver andando a casa. Sherlock y sus salidas dramáticas.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a casa empecé a darle vueltas a todo aquello. Lo cierto es que nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en Sherlock como una persona a la que le interesase acercarse a nadie. A nadie que no fuese yo, claro. No es que estuviese celoso de Mary, era una chica muy guapa pero era evidente que esto solo era una treta de Sherlock. Una que me hacía sentir muy incómodo. Él no estaba siendo el mismo en absoluto. Quizás fuese así como se comportaba cuando no estaba conmigo. Sólo se comportaba como realmente era a mi lado… Y yo voy y le digo que deje de hacerlo porque siento cosas. Era un idiota. Esa misma noche tendría que arreglar todo aquello, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

Llegué una media hora tarde, aunque más bien parecía que había llegado unas cuantas horas tarde. Me abrió la puerta un chico que me sonaba de la facultad y que estaba extremadamente borracho. En cuanto entré me dio una bocanada de humo en la cara. Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos observé a una gran multitud de chicos y chicas que fumaban, bebían y a unos cuantos que les faltaba bien poco para participar en una porno. ¿Dónde estaba Sherlock?

-Te estaba buscando- Mary me dio un fuerte abrazo, parecía que estaba algo borracha.

\- Me alegro de verte Mary- ella no me había liberado el brazo del todo y había empezado a juguetear con la cremallera de mi sudadera.- ¿Has visto a Sherlock?

\- Precisamente- deslizó su mano por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano y tirar de ella- Vamos a bailar- o lo que era lo mismo, unirnos a los aspirantes a actores de cine adulto.

-Debería encontrar a Sherlock, está muy extraño últimamente- Mary seguía tirando de mí hacia el centro del salón.

\- Un trato, yo te digo donde esta Sherlock- dio un tirón aún más fuerte- Y tú bailas conmigo.

Yo accedí a regañadientes. No me malinterpretéis no es que me desagradase bailar con una chica guapa. Es solo que Sherlock era lo más importante.

Mary colocó mis manos en su cintura, y sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Bailábamos como si de una canción lenta se tratase. Ella chocó su nariz con la mía intencionadamente, pero al ver que yo seguía con una expresión seria en la cara dijo tras un suspiro:

-Creo que tu amigo no te conoce muy bien- dijo con resignación.- Se suponía que yo te gustaba.

-¿Qué?- vale ahora todo tenía más sentido- Ese maldito idiota.- Mary me miro ofendida- Quiero decir, eres muy guapa e inteligente. Pero… No es una buena idea.

\- Entiendo- dijo apartándose- Creo que está arriba, en su habitación.

Yo gruñí para mí. Eso lo podría haber supuesto yo solito sin ayuda. Estaba bastante claro que aquel ambiente no iba con él. Pero al menos, había logrado entender a que venía todo aquello.

Entré en su habitación y tuve que encender la luz. Sherlock estaba tumbado en la cama , pero mantenía los ojos abiertos y miraba al techo. Y me senté a su lado.

-Tu plan digno de una película no demasiado buena de John Hughes no ha surtido efecto- él seguía sin mirarme- Que me líe con Mary no va a cambiar lo que yo sienta a tu lado.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y dijo arrastrando las palabras, evidentemente borracho:

-Era perfecta, era lista, atractiva…Y no le caigo mal- se tapó la cara con una mano, le molestaba la luz- Así podría verte y tu desahogarte con ella…- abrió los brazos- Todos felices.

\- Mira Sherlock eso no funciona así- dije colocando mi mano en su frente para apartarle el flequillo. Pero Sherlock se revolvió, apartó mi mano y se sentó frente a mí.

-Se cómo funciona- dijo enfadado- El que no sabe cómo funciona eres tú.- dijo empujándome con una mano.

\- Sherlock eres muy inteligente pero, creeme no lo entiendes-le devolví el empujón- Asi que para ya con todo esto

\- Tu empezaste- Yo iba a contradecirle pero me fijé en que tenías los ojos vidriosos- Y ahora encima estas enfadado.

\- No Sherlock, es solo que quiero que entiendas…- lo último que quería era empeorar aún más la situación.

Pero no pude intentar razonar con él porque me empujó contra el cabecero de la cama. No se molestó en sujetarme las manos esta vez y me besó directamente. No abrió los labios simplemente los pegó a los míos con toda su fuerza. Yo no sabía qué hacer, asique me quedé estático. En unos segundos pareció calmarse, separó unos centímetros sus labios para volver a unirlos de una forma mucho más suave, como si fuese una caricia. Así una y otra vez hasta que no me contuve y empecé a hacer lo mismo. Entonces el que pareció haberse quedado estático fue el. Pero pronto volvió a por más. Yo me atreví a colocar mi mano tras su cabeza y acariciarle. Eso pareció animarle y entreabrió los labios. Entonces deslicé mi lengua por sus labios y la introduje. Sabía a alcohol, tabaco y a Sherlock. El pronto comenzó a imitarme. Era evidente que no tenía demasiada práctica en todo aquello, pero no pensaba detenerle. Realmente no pensaba en absoluto. Me concentré en lo increíblemente suaves que eran sus labios y en la humedad que dejaba tras de sí su lengua en los míos. Me centré en el cosquilleo que sentía al notar su respiración tan cerca de mí y en como su pelo también acariciaba mi frente.

Así estuvimos unos minutos hasta que pareció que era consciente de sus manos. Se sentó sobre mi entrepierna y metió sus manos bajo mi sudadera, sin dejar de besarme. Entonces, lo sentí, su pene completamente erecto contra el mío. Era evidente que yo no era el único disfrutando de aquel momento. Pero entonces me alarmé un poco, yo realmente no entendía nada de todo aquello. Hasta hacía poco yo no sabía que Sherlock tuviese algún tipo de impulso sexual y menos hacia mí. Pero no pude seguir pensando porque comenzó a frotarse contra mí instintivamente. Pero lo que ya me volvió completamente loco fue notar como apretaba sus labios aún más contra los míos y ahogaba un gemido. Aquello estaba fuera de control, el estaba borracho y todo era demasiado extraño. Pero si eso seguía así yo no pensaba parar. Tenía que asegurarme de que los dos pensamos de la misma manera. Él no era solo un chico increíblemente sexy, era mi amigo Sherlock. Así que hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo y preguntarle.

-¿Sherlock qué significa esto?- dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿No es lo que tú querías?- dijo muy sorprendido.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, Sherlock era un verdadero imbécil emocional. Estaba realmente enfadado hasta que me di cuenta de que no había hecho la pregunta correcta.

-Sherlock, ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

* * *

Vaya momento he elegido para terminar el capítulo, lo sé.

En fin, tercer capítulo, parece que de verdad voy a conseguir escribir una historia de varios capítulos y terminarla. Pero no voy a emocionarme demasiado pronto.

¿Qué os a parecido? Es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Sé que es un poco arquetípica, pero me gustan este tipo de historias.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho a escribir. En serio.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS TRAMPOSOS**

-Sherlock, ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

Una expresión de sorpresa dio paso a una de dolor en la cara de mi amigo. Entrecerró los ojos y enterró su cara en sus manos. Yo aparté una de sus manos, y la mantuve agarrada, para poder mirarle a los ojos. Y entonces, una arcada recorrió su cuerpo, con el resultado de unos pantalones vaqueros inservibles completamente. Me levanté y me llevé conmigo a Sherlock hasta el baño más cercano.

Una vez el festival de vómitos hubo terminado, Sherlock me apartó de su lado y se sentó en el suelo al lado del váter con la mirada perdida y respirando agitadamente. Yo me senté justo a su lado, junto a la pared. Observé entonces su camisa, el pobre estaba completamente empapado en sudor y ésta se pegaba a su cuerpo incluso más de lo habitual. Subí la mirada y la pose en su cuello, por ella pasaba una pequeña gota de sudor. La gota debía haber resbalado por su barbilla, seguí recorriéndole con la mirada, sus labios sonrosados, su nariz, los ojos entrecerrados y cubiertos por unos rizos que se habían pegado a la piel… Pronto volví a pasar la mirada por sus labios, hasta hacía muy poco habían sido míos. En aquel momento sus labios formaron una media sonrisa.

-Besarme ahora mismo no debe ser muy agradable-

Yo me sentí muy incómodo por haber pensado en aquello en un momento como aquel. Pero pronto se me pasó, teníamos una conversación pendiente.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de antes- Observé como desviaba de nuevo la mirada.

\- ¿Podemos?...- Se pasó los dedos por la frente apartándose el flequillo- Preferiría hablar de ello más tarde.

\- ¿Y no vas a desaparecer y volver con un nuevo plan sin sentido?

\- Tenía sentido- Se levantó tambaleante, con lo que rápidamente lo agarré del brazo. Sherlock se aferró a mí con mucha fuerza y me puso justo frente a unos ojos fríos como el hielo- Pero lo estropeaste.

Consiguió desconcertarme lo bastante como para darle tiempo para zafarse de mí. Pero algo dentro de mí saltó y lo empujé contra la pared inmovilizándole.

-¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando?- Sherlock no se mostraba ya ni siquiera molesto, solo estaba… Agotado. Ante lo cual disminuí la fuerza con lo que lo mantenía frente a mí.

\- Escúchame- Miré un instante hacia abajo y recordé que debía cambiarme de pantalones- Ya hemos intentado solucionar esto a tu manera, ahora lo haremos a la mía.- Él miraba al techo y ni siquiera parecía escucharme- Sherlock, por favor. – Me miró, aunque con desgana. Y asintió. Yo me sentí un poco mejor y lo liberé de mis brazos durante un segundo antes de abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. No podía permitir que nuestra amistad se esfumase. Estaba harto, necesitaba volver a tenerlo, a mi amigo, aquel que me leía con una simple mirada y me hacía más feliz por ello. Volver a no sentirnos cohibidos. No tendría que haber dicho nada, todo estaba perfecto, tal y como estábamos antes. Como me arrepentía de haber abierto la boca.

-John- dijo Sherlock intentando apartarme. Pero yo lo abracé con más fuerza si era posible. Noté como sonreía y suspiraba sobre mi cuello, para luego susurrarme- Hueles a vómito.

\- Oh- Me aparté de él y le sonreí- Primer paso de mi plan, cambiarnos de ropa.

Me dirigió una mirada divertida y luego una que pretendía ser sugerente. Y yo le respondí poniendo los ojos el blanco y abriendo la puerta.

-Vamos.

Sherlock me hizo caso y nos dirigimos de nuevo a su habitación. No sin antes hacer un pequeño mohín y observan que desde que se "había entregado a mi" estaba muy mandón. Para no querer hablar del tema estaba haciendo demasiadas bromas sobre aquello. Aunque ayudaba a relajar el ambiente.

Decidí que lo mejor era marcharnos a mi casa, terreno en el que más cómodos nos encontrábamos ambos. Le dejamos las llaves a Lestrade, que parecía no estar todavía demasiado borracho y decidimos ir a mi casa dando un paseo. Así Sherlock conseguiría que se le pasase la borrachera más rápido.

-Es bonito- ¿Había algún animal muerto por la carretera para diseccionar? No, además parecía que miraba hacia el cielo, el cual señaló- Las estrellas- Vale, seguía sin duda borracho.

\- Supongo- Aquella noche estaba resultando ser muy extraña.

-Tengo ganas de llegar- Sherlock estaba extrañamente melancólico, seguía mirando el cielo- Cuando duermo contigo…- Me sonrió de una forma casi inocente y volvió a observar la noche- Es solo que cuando duermo a tu lado, parece que todo se solucionará al día siguiente.

Yo lo miro sin dar crédito a mis oídos, que Sherlock se abra de esta manera es casi más inusitado que el que decida besarme apasionadamente en su cama. Pero el prosigue con su monologo, parece que no puede evitar decir todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza.

-Todo, sin excepción, desde la muerte de una querida mascota- Se le ensombrece la mirada, pero pronto vuelve a poner esa expresión melancólica que parece acompañarle durante el camino a casa- Hasta que te hayas emborrachado e intentado seducir a la única persona que ha demostrado que le importas, aunque seas un poco insoportable.

Dejo de andar en cuanto termina de pronunciar esas palabras. Algo se ha roto en mi interior, para él esto es mucho más importante de lo que parece. Y ha intentado remediarlo a su forma, una forma muy directa, sin tenerme en cuenta. Pero lo ha intentado, mientras yo solo he esperado a que solucionase, le solté la bomba y esperé. Pero, ahora lo vamos a arreglar, solo tenemos que hablar las cosas, como siempre.

-Sherlock, tenemos que hablar del tema- Me dolía decirlo, pero, tenía razón- Esto no se va a solucionar durmiendo.

Pensé que le dolería escuchar aquello tanto como a mí decirlo. Pero permaneció imperturbable, caminó hacia mí y me agarró la mano, entrelazó sus dedos delicadamente con los míos y tiró de mí.

-Finjamos que sí- Yo le alcancé y seguimos caminando en silencio. Entonces miré aquel cielo del que me había hablado Sherlock.

\- Es bonito- El no me mira, pero noto que sonríe.

Llegamos a mi casa, parecía que volvíamos a la rutina. Sherlock fue al baño a ponerse el pijama, mientras yo me cambiaba en la habitación. Sherlock siempre tardaba más que yo en cambiarse, así que yo aprovechaba para meter los bordes de las mantas bajo el colchón para que Sherlock no se adueñase de ellas como de costumbre. Me sentía bien hasta que volví a pensar en que al día siguiente tendríamos que hablar de lo sucedido. Pero él entró y deje de pensar.

-Hola- No tenía ni idea de porque tardaba tanto siempre, si su "pijama" eran unos calzoncillos y una camiseta.

-Hola- Me aparté de la cama para dejarle llegar a su lado. Se tumbó y me miró expectante. Claro que me iba a tumbar a su lado y dejar que se me echara encima mientras roncaba. Después de que me dijera aquello de vuelta a casa, no podía negarme. Sin embargo, esta vez yo también lo abracé a él, me miró sorprendido en cuanto me di la vuelta. Pero no dijo nada, metió su nariz bajo mi cuello, suspiró y pareció quedarse dormido casi al instante.

Cuando me desperté él seguía durmiendo. No quería despertarle. Estaba en "su lugar seguro", entre mis brazos. Tenía bastante claro que aquel lugar era lo bastante importante para él como para emborracharse y dejar que yo diera rienda suelta a mis instintos más bajos. El pobre había tenido que emborracharse para dejar que yo… Aunque parecía que el también lo había disfrutado. Pero toda esperanza se desmoronaba en mi mente cuando recordaba su pregunta "¿No es lo que tú quieres?". ¿En serio?, ¿El beso más jodidamente sexual y apasionado que me habían dado en mi vida era un mero intercambio? Me pagaba con su cuerpo a cambio de dormir a mi lado. A cambio de sentirse seguro. A mi lado. No sabía si sentirme sucio y asqueado de mi mismo por haber caído en aquello, enfadado con él por no confiar en mí… Solo sabía que no iba a permitir que se marchase de nuevo hasta llegar a una solución.

-Buenos días- dije en cuanto vi que Sherlock había abierto un ojo para luego cerrarlo de nuevo.- Hay que despertarse.- Sherlock respondió con un gruñido y acurrucándose junto a mí y susurrando algo que no alcancé a oír.- ¿Qué?

\- Hoy no- Su voz sonada amortiguada sobre mi pecho.- Hoy nos quedamos en la cama.

-Hay que comer para seguir vivos Sherlock- dije rodeándole con mis brazos, contradiciéndome a mí mismo. – Además, deben de ser ya más de las doce de la mañana.

\- Por un día no pasa nada.- Se apartó lo suficiente como para mirarme a la cara. Supongo que mi abrazo le dio a entender que yo tampoco iba a moverme de allí- Quédate conmigo.

Primero evitó que habláramos por la noche y ahora pretendía librarse de nuevo. Yo era completamente consciente de que aplazarlo no serviría de nada. Pero, he de reconocer que a mí también me daba miedo lo que podría suceder. No quería acabar con aquel atisbo de esperanza. Y me convencí de que si nos quedábamos allí, en la cama, todo el sábado, tampoco sería para tanto.

-Podríamos pedir pizza- Me sonrió y yo le revolví el flequillo- Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿no?

\- No siempre- Puso una expresión de tristeza que dio paso a una de preocupación- Pero tendremos que ir a buscar la pizza.

\- Bueno, yo iré, porque soy el que único que lleva pantalones- bajé la mirada pero volví a mirarle a los ojos rápidamente- Tardaré lo mismo que cuando voy al baño por la noche. Así que será como si nos hubiésemos levantado-

\- Perfecto- Sherlock sonreía con los ojos cerrados de nuevo.

\- Sherlock- Me respondió con un gruñido.

\- Somos unos tramposos-

\- Me parece bien- Abrió los ojos de nuevo, parecía animado- He elaborado una teoría- Por eso parecía animado- Nosotros creamos nuestra relación. Nosotros decidimos como se desempeña. Si ambos concluimos que podemos quedarnos en la cama y ser felices, es que podemos hacerlo. Y punto.

-El que hace la ley hace la trampa- zanjé yo.

\- Si bueno, dicho de una forma más mundana. Supongo que si.

\- Hay un problema.- Sherlock levantó una ceja- No tengo nada de sueño.

\- Yo tampoco.- Sherlock sacó su brazo derecho de debajo de la almohada y se apoyó sobre su mano, irguiéndose un poco. - ¿Qué propones?

¿Podría resultar una pregunta sugerente viniendo de un chico muy atractivo que está en calzoncillos en tu cama? Sí. ¿Lo era? Lamentablemente no. Era una pregunta inocente que yo malinterpreté durante unos breves segundos en los que debí poner los ojos como platos o algo así. Porque la expresión de Sherlock cambió radicalmente. Y además se incorporó del todo y se sentó con la espalda sobre el cabecero de mi cama.

-No podemos ignorar aquello, ¿Verdad?- Miró al techo con frustración- Mierda…- Luego me miró a mí- Mierda

Yo le imité y me senté a unos centímetros de él. Estuvimos en silencio un minuto más o menos, entonces me rugieron las tripas.

-Por lo pronto….- dije cogiendo el teléfono de la mesilla- ¿De qué quieres la pizza?

-¿En serio?- Ahora parecía que él era el que se tomaba más en serio el problema.

\- De eso creo que no tienen- Me moría de hambre. Y no se puede discutir conmigo con hambre.

\- Me da igual-

Llamé y pedí lo de siempre. En una media hora estarían ahí. En cuanto colgué volví a aquel silencio. Hasta que por fin habló.

-¿Cómo empezamos?

\- Supongo que por responder la pregunta que te hice anoche.

-¿Cuál de ellas?-dijo haciéndose el confundido.

\- La que te hice después de que casi me violases- Proseguí la frase poniendo más énfasis- Porque al parecer era lo que yo pedía.

\- Tú sí que sabes cómo romper el hielo- Sherlock parecía avergonzado.

\- Si te da tanta vergüenza no deberías haberlo hecho- dije ofendido

\- Pensé que era lo que tú querías- dijo frustrado.

-Otra vez con lo mismo-

\- Se suponía que tenías… Necesidades. Pensé que si te desahogabas con alguien, es decir, con Mary, podríamos volver a la normalidad.

\- Pero ella no me interesa.- Aquello era tan absurdo. ¿En que estaba pensando Sherlock?

\- Lo sé, aunque no se que pudo fallar.

\- Que ella no eras tú, Sherlock.- dije cansado de tanto sin sentido.

\- Supongo, ¿entonces porque te quejas?

\- Porque yo quiero… Quiero que hagas lo que tú quieras.

-Eso hice.

\- No, tú hiciste lo que creías que yo quería.

\- Si, y lo hice porque quise.- evidentemente no nos estábamos entendiendo.

\- Pero eso… Las cosas no son asi… Esas cosas no se….- Aquello era muy frustrante-¡Tuviste que emborracharte por el amor de dios!

\- ¿Qué?- dijo evidentemente confuso.

-Para que pudieras….- ¿Tenía que decirlo?, ¿en serio?-Hacer aquello tuviste que emborracharte

\- Ese razonamiento está mal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Piensa, John.- ahora el que estaba frustrado era él. ¿Yo pensaba que ibas a estar esa noche conmigo?

\- No, pensabas estúpidamente que iba a estar con Mary.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué me emborracharía para estar contigo cuando yo esperaba que no fuese así?

\- Ah.

-Exacto.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te emborrachaste?

\- No lo sé, al igual mi intelecto se ha visto mermado por tu continua presencia.- dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Insultándonos no vamos a llegar nada.

\- Ya, por eso mi plan era mejor.

Entonces sonó el timbre. Y así fue como una pizza logró que no estrangulara a mi mejor amigo. Demos gracias al pepperoni.

Tras comernos el primer trozo de pizza, mientras nos dedicábamos miradas de odio, decidí reemprender la discusión.

-Así que, podemos decir que no te doy tanto asco como para necesitar emborracharte para meterme mano.

\- No me das asco Jhon- Prosiguió con toda naturalidad mientras se hacía con una segunda porción- Noto cada parte de tu cuerpo cada noche contra mí porque así lo quiero.

-Pero eso es solo un contratiempo…-¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas y quedarse tan tranquilo?- Un mal menos… ¿No?

\- No, eres tú John. Yo quiero abrazarte a ti, y tu cuerpo… Evidentemente eres tú.- me dijo como si yo fuese idiota o algo parecido.

-Bien.- dije cogiendo mi segunda porción

-Bien.- me dirigió una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y por qué te emborrachaste?

-Eres un tanto monotemático - dio un mordisco con algo de ferocidad- Si insistes….- suspiró- Creo que se me hacía extraño que esa noche estuvieses con ella.

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque… Tus noches- Parecía levemente sonrojado- Debes pasarlas conmigo

\- Ósea que eres un amigo muy posesivo.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?- Y un atisbo de esperanza creció en mí.

\- Supongo que si.

\- Lo que yo decía.- El atisbo de esperanza se fue a la….

\- Pero, aún así.- Tragó saliva- Yo estaba dispuesto a ser algo más… Y creo que podría serlo.- Apartó la caja de pizza que estaba entre los dos, en medio de la cama, para acercarse mucho más a mí. Creo que trataba de enfatizar sus palabras- Yo, pensaba que podría tener todo bajo control, mi cuerpo, mis sentidos, mis reacciones... Pero entonces te besé…- Cerró los ojos con fuerza como tratando de recordar el momento- Y perdí el control… Y no tuve miedo. Porque eras tú Jhon.- debió notar que yo me encontraba sin palabras porque cogió mis manos entre las suyas y prosiguió- Creo que puedo darte lo que tú quieres, una relación física conmigo- Bajó la mirada y dijo lo siguiente con mucho menos entusiasmo- Pero, es cierto que el alcohol facilitó las cosas, no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de intimidad, pero creo que si es posible con alguien ese eres tú.- Me volvió a mirar de una forma casi temerosa- Tendrías que tener paciencia.

-Yo… - Solo quería saber una cosa- Dices que podrías tener algo físico conmigo, si te esforzases.- El asintió- ¿Pero tú quieres eso? ¿Te gustaría?- trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- ¿Serías más feliz teniendo ese tipo de relación conmigo que no teniéndola? Porque si es por seguir durmiendo conmigo….

\- No, yo ya…- me miró de la forma más seria en la que se puede coger y dar un mordisco a un tercer trozo de pizza- Creo que las cosas han cambiado irreversiblemente.

Vale, aquella frase no me aclaraba demasiado. Pero yo también quería mi tercer trozo, el cual mastique pensativo. Sherlock me estaba ofreciendo justo lo que quería, conservar mi amistad con él y además una futura, a base de bastante trabajo y paciencia, relación física entre los dos. Pero aún así sentía que algo no iba bien. Aquel fin de semana sería largo.

* * *

 _En primer lugar, lo siento, he tenido varios problemas en la universidad y no tenía cuerpo para ponerme a escribir. Pero ahora parece que tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir. Lo que voy a hacer para compensar a quien lea el fic es que voy a tratar de subir los capítulos lo más rápido posible._

 _Por otro lado, lo de siempre, me encantaría que dejaseis reviews con vuestras críticas. Y así aprendo._

 _¿Qué os parece la dirección que a tomando la historia?_

 _En fin, gracias por leer. Y mis disculpas, de nuevo._


End file.
